


Senza un perché

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Introspection, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Oikawa lo guardava divertito, come sempre: aveva quell'espressione un po' canzonatoria che, a volte, Tobio faticava a interpretare e che lo rendeva sia inquieto che fremente, in attesa di qualcosa a cui non riusciva pienamente a dare ancora un nome.





	Senza un perché

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "[_Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** benda || **lista:** ink

«Tutto bene, Tobio-chan?» la voce del senpai lo fece sobbalzare, mentre si portava la mano infortunata contro il petto e poi dietro la schiena. Non aveva intenzione di rendersi ridicolo di fronte a Oikawa-senpai, men che meno dopo che gli aveva finalmente accordato il permesso di guardarlo schiacciare. Era stato il suo più grande desiderio fin da quando era entrato nella Kitagawa Daiichi, come avrebbe potuto dire all'asso della squadra – suo senpai tra l'altro – che si era infortunato durante l'allenamento perché non era ancora abbastanza forte per imitarlo? Sarebbe stato patetico.  
Oikawa lo guardava divertito, come sempre: aveva quell'espressione un po' canzonatoria che, a volte, Tobio faticava a interpretare e che lo rendeva sia inquieto che fremente, in attesa di qualcosa a cui non riusciva pienamente a dare ancora un nome.  
«S-sì, senpai!» aveva messo forse troppa enfasi nel rispondergli o, forse, aveva atteso troppo; fatto fu che il ragazzo più grande gli si avvicinò a grandi falcate – aveva le gambe lunghissime, gliele invidiava tantissimo – e gli afferrò il braccio incriminato senza alcuna esitazione.  
«A-aspetta, Oikawa-senpa-_ihhh!_» il tono si era irrigidito e allungato quando Tooru gli avena toccato il polso arrossato, tirando inevitabilmente anche il mignolo che era la parte che gli faceva più male.  
«Idiota.» lo rimproverò quello, ma non sembrava arrabbiato: aveva un'espressione corrucciata e, strano a dirsi, gli teneva il polso senza stringere. Tobio aveva paura a muoversi, perché non aveva mai toccato prima il senpai, e la mano di Oikawa era davvero calda e affusolata e sentiva il cuore battere all'impazzata.  
Era sicuramente arrossito mentre Oikawa lo guardava divertito. «Che c'è? Credevi non me ne sarei accorto? Quella palla aveva una traiettoria assurda... era ovvio che ti fossi fatto male.» si sarebbe dovuto arrabbiare, dato il tono usato dal senpai e dalla sua espressione, ma Tobio stava cercando di capire perché si sentiva in imbarazzo più per la vicinanza con il senpai che non per essere stato colto in fallo.  
«Non è niente. Domani-»  
«Dovrei avere delle bende nella borsa. Vieni.» erano già nello spogliatoio, quindi Kageyama non dovette fare molti passi, seppure trascinato dal senpai. Quello aprì il suo borsone, cominciando a rovistare e tirando fuori un pacchetto chiuso con un rotolo di bende color panna.  
Ne strappò l'involucro e, dopo avergli detto di stendere il braccio e averci messo un po' di gel, gli avvolse con la benda la mano; Tobio era abbastanza sicuro non sarebbe servito a molto – conosceva le basi delle fasciature e Oikawa-senpai era davvero poco pratico: ci sarebbe voluta una garza sotto alla benda e non avrebbe dovuto lasciare il tutto così largo. Tuttavia tacque, perché sebbene fosse conscio di certe cose dato che suo nonno era stato un infermiere, non voleva perdersi neppure un istante del senpai che si prodigava a fasciarlo.  
Quando ebbe finito, Tobio si osservò la mano: non era una buona fasciatura, ma andava bene, almeno fino a che non sarebbe arrivato a casa. «Grazie senpai.» si limitò a dire, abbozzando un sorriso timido. Oikawa, per contro, arrossì un po' e distolse lo sguardo – probabilmente sperava di fare meglio? Non avrebbe saputo dirlo, non riusciva mai a capire il senpai.  
«Figurati. Domani niente allenamento speciale.» borbottò, mentre si riavvicinava al borsone e gli dava le spalle. Tobio abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo sulla fasciatura; era proprio fatta male, ma sentiva ancora il calore della mano del senpai, le sue dita un po' insicure e lo sguardo attento. Tanto bastava a farlo tacere su quel piccolo dettaglio, mentre il cuore batteva forte nel suo petto.  
«Va bene.» mormorò in risposta. Oikawa non disse altro, mentre si caricava la borsa sulle spalle e poi lo invitava a darsi una mossa; Kageyama subì il tutto in uno stato di torpore e sovrappensiero, tanto che si riprese solo quando l'altro lo salutò, il tono ancora burbero. «A domani Tobio-chan.»  
«A domani, senpai!» che importava, alla fine, se aveva male alla mano? Era felice, anche se non ne sapeva il motivo e andava bene così.


End file.
